Beneath the Shadow of High Justice
by The Resurrection Lily
Summary: When he was seven, Harry Potter had a wish, a desire born out of a life in darkness. And his wish managed to touch the edge of the heavens, it searched until it rested at the Throne of Heroes. Though he was given the tools, his wish had a condition, a new grail war. Four years later he gets a letter and a few visitors that by all rights he should have never seen again. Rated M
1. Called Out of the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any part of the Fate/stay franchise, each of which belongs to their own respective owners, J. K. Rowling and** **Type-Moon**

 **When he was seven, Harry Potter had a wish, a desire born out of a life in darkness. And his wish managed to touch the edge of the heavens, it searched until it rested at the Throne of Heroes. Though he was given the tools, his wish had a condition, a new grail war. Four years later he gets a letter and a few visitors that by all rights he should have never seen again. But he's not** _ **just**_ **Harry any more, he's Hadrian and master to perhaps one of the bloodiest heroic spirits in existence. However he's still just an eleven year old child, so the question becomes, 'Where does he go from here'?**

 **Rated M: There's going to be lot of dark stuff here, I'm putting this out there right now. Death, Torture, Abandonment, Child abuse, well you get the idea.**

Challenge issued by Divine-Faithborn

Challenge: Harry Potter summons a servant for a Grail War! How does this play out?

Here are the rules:

Rule 1: You can choose any heroic Spirit from the Fate universe that you want. While there is a plethora of premade servants (seriously, google "servant fate stay") you can even create your own. Will Harry summon Arturia Pendragon (saber), Jack the Ripper (assassin), or maybe even Achilles (rider)? **(Accepted)**

Rule 1.5: While Heroic Spirits are just about the strongest beings in existence, don't make their personalities into Mary Sues. They have their own desires and faults and aren't perfect. **(Accepted)**

Rule 2: You can either write the Grail War itself or skip to Harry's first year at Hogwarts. With good explanation, you can even skip past that to a greater time in the future. If you do skip the war, then A) Harry keeps his servant and B) Harry has won the war and C) Throw some details about the war into your writing. **(Accepted, but will happen when he's older)**

Rule 3: Harry is seven years old (eleven if you skip the war), please make him believable. He can be smarter or more mature than the original source material, but try to be believable. He had to get that wisdom and maturity from somewhere. Also, Harry is not infallible, he can make mistakes. **(Accepted)**

Rule 4: If you're thinking about romance, wait until Harry hits puberty. **(Accepted)**

 **Beneath the Shadow of High Justice**

 **Chapter one**

 **Called out of the Darkness**

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. Though I have nothing to offer I still beseech thee."

The circle was in place, carefully drawn upon a stolen sheet of printer paper in an unprofessional red marker. The command sigils were inscribed onto his hand; black pen having been used to draw three neat little circles on the back of his left palm. His mind was made up and he was speaking the memorized text, although it was a foolish ritual and anyone with a shred of common sense knew that nothing would happen. Still he chanted on.

"The aligned wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

It would likely get him into trouble with the Dursleys, but for one seven year old Harry Potter, anything was the price he was willing to pay for his wish to be granted. The young boy had seen the ritual used in a book at his school's library and he had inexplicably known that he could complete it. Just like the heroes of that book, Harry knew that he could summon a legend from the throne of heroes to grant his wish. It was his sincere childish hope that legend would not only grant his wish, but save him from his relatives as well.

Even though the librarian had told him the book was merely fiction, Harry knew that it would work. For weeks he had entertained the fantasy of being someone who called down a legend. He entertained the notion of fighting in a Grail war against the other masters. The violent combat that only heroic spirits were capable of inspired him, as did the motivation for fighting in the war itself. He truly and desperately wanted for a chance to have his wish come true.

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled."

As he continued to chant, magic filled the air. Harry had known that this would happen; after all, he had done his research as best as any seven year old boy could do. He had stolen paper from the school and drawn countless designs while he was locked away underneath the cupboard that was his room at the Dursleys. He had memorized the lines and constantly chanted them in order, changing the verses in order to best suite his own need. When Vernon, that awful oaf of a man, had forbidden him from speaking Harry had continued to memorize the lines of the summoning ritual in his head, for nothing could sway from his dream.

And finally, when he was ready and his summoning circle was finally completed to the best of his ability, he had drawn the command sigils upon his hand. Tonight was the night that his life would change.

"I announce. Yourself is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword."

He prayed to God for a miracle.

"In accordance with the resort to the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."

According to the book, magecraft was all about convincing yourself that the magic could work. You had to impose your will onto reality and force it into existence. You had to truly believe that you could do the things you wished for your magic to do.

And Harry knew, somehow, that he could successfully complete the summoning ritual. After all, if he couldn't complete the ritual then why had the paper summoning circle begun to glow with power? His relatives had called him a freak when they saw the glowing symbols and tried to crush any notion that he had magical powers. But all they did was reinforce his belief that he had magical powers and they were the cause of the glow. No wonder they had been so ruthless in trying to crush his spirit.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

In another universe, the words and magic would indeed summon a hero for a Grail War. But this was not that universe. In this universe there was no Holy Grail to summon the heroes of legend. There was no group of magi to fight to the death for a wish. There was no chance for Harry Potter's wish to be fulfilled through magic.

But let it be said that the accidental magic of an innocent child wizard was truly a wonderful and miraculous thing. In the universe of this Harry Potter, the wishes of a child wizard could do anything so long as the conviction was there. Before the magic of childhood wonder was shackled and caged beneath adult reason it could truly do anything, provided the child believed in it. That was true magic, whimsical and wonderful, elusive and pure.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, oh keeper of the balance!"

With that, Harry's chant was finished and the summoning ritual should have been completed. A hero should have arrived but instead only a shockwave of power rippled through the air. But despite that shockwave nothing else happened, save for the lingering smell of magic that decided to hang in the air. Seconds passed as Harry's resolve began to crumble away.

For most children, the results of accidental magic were surprisingly mundane. Some wished to have a special hair color while others desired to bounce a dozen feet into the air. Not so for the young Harry Potter, whose wish was strong enough that he wanted to touch the heavens. He knew that he had successfully completed the ritual. He was sure of it.

But why hadn't his servant come?

"Boy!? What are you doing in there!?"

No! The voice of Vernon Dursley booked as the giant beast of a man descended down the stairs above Harry's head. So strong were the stomps that dust from the short ceiling shook free and sprinkled the body of the now terrified seven year old. If that man, the man who hated Harry and his magic, learned of what Harry was doing then Harry knew that he would suffer eternally. Already Vernon had attempted to beat the idea of the ritual out of Harry, what would happen this time?

"Please heroic spirit..." prayed Harry as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The padlock outside of his door was jiggling fiercely as his uncle attempted to unlock it - the irony that the one thing meant to keep him isolated was now protecting him was lost as Harry shook in fear. "Please, God, please grant my wish!"

* * *

A pulse could be felt across the vast realm of humanity. It echoed through the dimensions endlessly until it found its destination at the seat of the throne of a legend. It had traveled across eternity in an instant as it sought out the legend that was best suited for the origin. The pulse had relentlessly searched all of the realms and all of the dimensions until at last it had found the right person, it rested at the seat of the throne of a legend.

Said legend, clad in the tales of its fame, sat unimpressed upon its throne. It was a legend that was known to many, but it was a legend that sat skeptical and wary of the summoning at its feet. The plea upon its ears was equally unimpressive.

"A boy, of all people, would summon me?" the legend scoffed, fully aware that there would be no reward for its service. Despite the ritual used, there was no Grail War that would give it its own wish so no, it would not answer. The legend would not answer the pathetic prayer that was Harry Potter's magic. Instead the legend shifted in its seat and turned its head away from the pulse of magic.

But the prayer persisted.

"Shoo! Find someone else for I have no reason to help you!" dismissed the legend with a wave of its hand, brushing away at the ephemeral hopes and prayers of a young boy.

"Then perhaps I should give you one?"

The Heroic Spirit, startled, turned its attention back to the wish. In the magic's place was a goddess, the will of humanity. Where a pathetic prayer once existed stood Alaya. The only words that could describe her would be pure beauty beyond description. Her will was the very will of humanity, and the Heroic Spirit's own existence upon its thrown was because of the goddess in front of it.

Alaya was the being that had enshrined all Heroic Spirits in eternal glory, storing them in a glorified treasure vault. For the most part, she ignored the legends; content to simply let them exist outside of time for ever and always. She didn't visit without reason, and that reason was rarely good.

For her will was the survival of humanity and her appearing before the Heroic Spirit meant nothing good.

"What business have you, Alaya, at my throne?" questioned the Heroic Spirit as it entertained a look of puzzlement that belayed pure unadulterated terror. If Alaya wished for the prayer of the boy to be fulfilled then the prayer of the boy would be fulfilled. Just being here was a formality gifted to it by the will of humanity. She could just as easily ensnare the Heroic Spirit's will and enforce her desires by depriving its free will.

"I shall be brief," answered Alaya, "this boy holds the key to humanity in his dimension, but he will die soon without your intervention. Should you protect him and fulfill his wish, I shall grant you a wish of your own. If you do not aid him, I will instead strike your name from the throne of legends and cast you unto oblivion before finding a different Heroic Spirit."

Damn, that was quite a statement. On one hand, the Heroic Spirit could descend upon the human world much like a counter guardian to protect the boy. There was a shot at having its own wish fulfilled if it was successful too. And on the other hand, true eternal death waited if it turned its back to the boy in need.

The Heroic Spirit paused, contemplating Alaya's words. It turned its gaze away from the goddess only once, to muse over the pulse of energy that was Harry's wish. "How do I know that this boy's wish will be grantable?"

Alaya simply smiled, an act that unnerved the Heroic Spirit. "Although this world does not have a Holy Grail War, I shall give you a Holy Grail War. And I know that you will win it, because this boy will one day become one of my greatest tools."

Once again, the Heroic Spirit shuddered. Not only did Alaya know that the Heroic Spirit would accept her offer, but she also knew that the person making the call would one day become a counter guardian. The goddess knew everything, and was simply acting to ensure that the future would come to pass.

"You leave me no choice, Alaya, your will is absolute and your given options are a trap. Still, I will comply with this boy's wish; if only to grant my own wish."

In all seriousness, there was no choice - just the illusion of it. The will of humanity was forcing this Heroic Spirit to descend to the world. Hopefully it wouldn't be all that bad. After all, it too had a wish of its own.

* * *

"Please God, hear my prayer!"

A pulse of energy flashed through existence, shaking the young Harry Potter just as the padlock that his uncle was working upon snapped open. In Vernon's rage, the man had foregone the traditional use of a key and instead forcibly pried the lock from its hinges.

And then the door was next.

With all the strength of a giant, Vernon ripped the flimsy cupboard door out of its frame and stared down upon Harry Potter's terrified figure. Sheer abject horror radiated across Harry's body as he moved away from the new opening in his room - trembling as he moved into the corner and tried to make himself as small as possible. But, try as he might, Harry could not escape from Vernon nor could he turn his eyes away from the rage filled man.

There was a feral grin upon his face and a look that promised a world of untold pain onto the boy. "God won't save you boy!" he snarled as he took a step back and casually dropped the door to the floor. He would need both hands to deliver his punishment on the young Harry.

But before he could step forward for the promised punishment, a blinding light seemingly came from nowhere. It was everywhere all at once, painting Harry's vision in a dazzling white that overpowered everything. He could hear Vernon shout in rage and surprise, and then he could only assume that the man had been pushed onto the ground judging by the way he cried out in pain.

And then Harry's vision returned and he saw him.

"I offer you one chance, leave now or I will paint the walls with your blood."

Harry was nearly sure that he was dreaming, it had worked, the ritual had worked! He had magic! He had to! That was the reason he was so different, that was the reason Uncle Vernon hated-

"I will speak but once more, retreat, or meet your end." The figure finished on an ominous note.

Harry gazed in wonder at the figure, the Heroic spirit, his servant. What was he like? Noble and proud like Arturia? Arrogant like Gilgamesh? Did he lust for battle like Berserker and Lancer?

"I'll not have any of that boy's freakishness in MY HOUSE!" Vernon screamed nearly mad with rage and fear. The darker part of his mind was shouting, pleading, to kill the brat and let that be the end of it. The boy was a monster, and it was only for fear of his family that Vernon hadn't yet killed him.

"That was your one chance." The old spirit spoke, his eyes flashed in anger. Child abuse had been something he'd never tolerated, and many had met their end at his blade. Especially people like his master's so-called family, they were nice, normal people. So they should have acted like it, there was no excuse for this. None.

This walrus of a man wasn't even worth his sword. Faster than Harry's young eyes could see, the Hero's fist lashed out and caught his uncle square in the neck. Vernon sputtered, once, twice, then dropped to the floor unconscious. And the figure turned to Harry.

Icy blue, met bright green and the legend asked calmly as though nothing out of the ordinary, "What is your name little one?"

Harry in contrast to the other's calm presence was feeling a bit uneasy. The being before him was nothing like he'd imaged his hero to be. He was tall, far taller than Harry ever imagined that he himself could be. In addition he was wearing a black trench coat, with the man thinness, and pale skin, he could have passed for death itself.

Instinctively Harry knew this man before him was no hero. He wasn't like Arturia, Cu Chulainn, EMIYA, or any of the other heroes he'd read about. But he wasn't quite the traditional anti-hero either, he simply just was himself.

"Harry Potter."

Blue eyes betrayed nothing of what he was seeing in the memories of his master. A blinding headache, because he'd been punched late the night before. The teacher gently shaking his shoulder and telling him to pay attention to roll call, and his own confusion.

"Harry." The corners of his lips tugged downward in a faint frown. "How very dull, and an unsuitable name for my master. For now on I will call you Hadrian."

Harr-Hadrian nodded. It wasn't like he was all that attached to his name. "Then, what should I call you?"

"You may call me Assassin."

* * *

 _Hadrian age 7_

"Just how many times do I need to say this? Hadrian keep your thumb out of your fist, else it will break."

Hadrian merely nodded and dodged Assassin's next strike and retreated across the small glade. Yes, his servant might have lower stats, and he was especially unsuited to be an assassin or a even saber for that matter. But let it also be said that he was no pushover, it was exactly because he was weak that he could be strong.

He unlike the other Heroic spirits couldn't survive on pure skill, power, or technique, so instead he compensated. Assassin made sure every last strike counted, because that might be the last one he had. Honestly Hadrian felt honored to have Assassin with him. He was exceedingly smart, he specialized in more than one area, and found his own ways to fight at an even level.

You see the Legend that Hadrian had summoned was very far from the strongest, he could be placed in the middle at best. Certainly under special circumstances Assassin could become exceedingly powerful, but that was never a guarantee. Even then he lacked the warrior's upbringing that many spirits had, or the wealth of combat experience that others gained during their lifetime.

Though not a fighter, Assassin was a very bloody legend. During and well before the French Revolution he'd killed nearly 3,000 people. How could he be so sure of the number? Well it was rather simple, Hadrian's Assassin was Charles-Henri Sanson, the High Executioner of France. And he'd treated every single execution as little more than a mundane desk job.

But he did know the basics of combat, thus why Hadrian was currently having the beating/training session for the day.

"Watch how I move. Every single person has their own weakness, no matter how skilled they are. Those who are skilled can merely hide and defend it better."

"You can observe me anytime~" Lucia sang as she performed the famed flying tackle on Hadrian though not quite managing to bring him to the ground.

"Lucia, I've told you numerus times not to interrupt our training sessions." Assassin's calm voice didn't betray his frustration at having his master knocked down by her.

"But Charlie, I was getting so bored. You're always taking Adi's afternoon's up. If you're not fighting then it's biology or whatever else you do in that garden of yours."

A slight frown came onto her face as she mumbled, "That old vampire bum even cuts into our precious time together." Somewhere out in the multiverse said 'old vampire bum' felt as though he should be strangling someone.

She pulled her head to rest on Hadrian's own. "Just let me borrow him for a bit okay? Come on please? Please? Pretty please with cherries on top!"

"No."

"Thanks Miss Lucia, but I do really need to improve."

The brunette naiad huffed and bit her lip. "Fine then, I guess I'll go start on dinner." She turned and daintily flounced away, white blue dress swirling about her feet.

Assassin's eyes widened in mute horror. The last time that she had cooked they'd all come down with food poisoning.

"I believe Lucia, that we had barred you from the kitchen."

Hadrian nodded. "I'll get started later Miss Lucia. You don't need to do anything!"

When they had first come to live at Water's edge cottage, Assassin had been very against Hadrian doing any cooking. He had relaxed this decree when it became apparent he would be unable to make anything. But that was nothing, nothing compared to the native Naiad.

Within their first three days alone, she started 36 fires, had gone through all of their emergency supplies. Supplies that own their own would have lasted a good month. Simple hot chocolate from powder packs had come out a mint green color. The first batch of scrambled eggs she'd made were badly burnt interlaced with small flecks of silver. Both Assassin and Hadrian strongly suspected that she's burned more pans than just that one time and had merely hidden all the others.

They'd certainly paid for more.

Assassin reached over and grabbed Hadrian by the scruff of his neck. As usual he couldn't help but notice the child was much too light, even after his few months of freedom. With almost no effort on his part Assassin hauled Hadrian clear off the ground and hurled him towards the unsuspecting woman.

They collided with a massive 'thud' and fell to the ground. The former executioner was somewhat pleased when Hadrian returned to his feet almost immediately.

Hadrian quickly flashed a pout at his servant for the rough treatment then ran off to get into the kitchen before Lucia could recover.

"Why did you have through him at me?" Sure enough Lucia had recovered and launched herself at Assassin.

"Listen, I enjoy having men thrown at me as much as the next girl. And Adi's super cute, but at least give me a warning next time okay?"

"There are so many things wrong with that statement I not even where to begin." Assassin settled for largely ignoring her and headed for the cottage. He'd drill Hadrian on biology while he cooked.

"Ahhhhh is someone jealous~? Don't worry Mr. Grumpy you'll always be my number 2 right after Adi." She had hearts in her eyes as she began to squeal. "He's the most adorable thing to ever walk the earth! I mean have you seen those pinchable cheeks of his? Or the way his eyes flash and he pouts when he's trying to be mad at me?!"

"Lucia."

"His just so adorable when he-"

Lucia paused as her eyes caught sight of the few child-sized graves by the edge of the water. She bit her lip and tears welled up.

Assassin turned away giving the woman her privacy, it had only been a short few weeks. But it would get better for her, of that he was certain.

"Hey, Assassin do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

"I was not aware that you did something that required forgiveness, Lucia." He sighed and in a rare show of compassion placed his arm of her shoulder. "It was not your fault none of it, and I'm sure that they understand it was well. You didn't do anything."

"That's exactly it, I . .I could have done something. I should have done something!" It was getting harder for the naiad to speak. "Anything, anything would have been better than just staying here! It's all my fault."

Assassin sighed, he hated dealing with this kind of thing. "You did not kill them, you did not put them in peril, and you did not leave them in the darkness. If you do have any blame in the matter then it is very slight."

Even now they, meaning Hadrian and Lucia shuddered every time they passed the door to the cellar. It haunted their dreams at night and followed behind them in the daylight. Assassin had locked it as a precaution, even then it proved unnecessary as he was the only person willing to descend into the darkness.

"But, there is nothing that can be done now. Accept it and move on, there is nothing more for you to do."

"That's an easy thing for you to say, even Adi still has nightmares."

Assassin had never thought those scant few months ago when they'd left Hadrian's home that they would enter a situation like this.

A sorrowful naiad unable to do anything more than watch even as her entire world fell apart around her. It was a sad, mournful tale that began in the deepest part of winter not too long after the gears of fate began to turn.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was just something that wouldn't leave me alone. I'll say this now, I'm not very familiar with Fate/Stay night. So please excuse any and all mistakes I'm going to make about magecraft. If you're knowledgeable in particular about elements, origins and what range of abilities they give, please contact me. I've sort of got something planned, but I'm not sure that it would be possible, so I'd like a second opinion Don't worry even if this story probably won't interfere with the wizard and the world too much. This is more something just to work on while I'm out of the house and don't have my HP books for reference. By the way the picture is Hadrian's command seal. Yeah, Harry is kind of a pathetic name, fanfiction has made me prefer Hadrian. Oh and Lucia story will be explained next time, it's going to take a bit before we get to Hogwarts. Until next time,**

 **Assassin**  
 **Real Name: Charles-Henri Sanson**  
 **Title: High Executioner of France**  
 **Alignment: Lawful Evil**  
 **Stats-**  
 **Strength: D**  
 **Endurance: D**  
 **Agility: C**  
 **Magic: D**  
 **Luck: A**  
 **Class Skills:**  
Presence Concealment D: Suitable for spying.  
 **Personal Skills:**  
 **Executioner A++:** Rank up for all stats when facing a character of an Evil alignment.  
 **Medical Technique A:** The knowledge of medical techniques, used to repair injuries, but not heal them immediately. Assassin's hobbies included growing medicinal herbs in his garden and dissecting human bodies.  
 **Anatomy Study B:** The knowledge of the human anatomy.  
 **Noble Phantasm: Rank B, Anti-Unit**  
 _ **La Mort Espoir**_ **: Death is Hope for Tomorrow  
** Assassin's execution claymore, Epee de Justice, by itself, is little more than a normal sword, only making any real damage to the back of a Servant's neck. However, if planted in the ground, it summons a massive guillotine and several small stone cherubs. The cherubs will fly to the targeted enemy and drag them into the guillotine, where they will be decapitated. If needed, certain parts of the guillotine, like the blade and the stocks, can be summoned individually.

 **When all the servants turn up, and they will in a few years time( Real life and fanfic), I'll post all the data for each servant under a separate story to save time.**


	2. The Frozen Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any part of the Fate/stay franchise, each of which belongs to their own respective owners, J. K. Rowling and** **Type-Moon**

 **When he was seven, Harry Potter had a wish, a desire born out of a life in darkness. And his wish managed to touch the edge of the heavens, it searched until it rested at the Throne of Heroes. Though he was given the tools, his wish had a condition, a new grail war. Four years later he gets a letter and a few visitors that by all rights he should have never seen again. But he's not** _ **just**_ **Harry any more, he's Hadrian and master to perhaps one of the bloodiest heroic spirits in existence. However he's still just an eleven year old child, so the question becomes, 'Where does he go from here'?**

 **Rated M: There's going to be lot of dark stuff here, I'm putting this out there right now. Death, Torture, Abandonment, Child abuse, well you get the idea.**

 **Beneath the Shadow of High Justice**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Frozen Village**

 _Hadrian Age 7_

To say that Assassin hadn't been happy with Hadrian's chosen reading material would have been an understatement. A massive understatement. That is to say, he hadn't been happy a story that featured Heroic spirits had been turned into a manga.

To be fair though, Assassin had read the entire series before he'd burned it. It still had some information after all, someday it might be useful.

Hadrian looked around as he walked through the village of Ludlow by himself. Within the warmth of his new jacket he could barely feel the cold bite of winter even as the sun sunk deeper into the sky. The wind swirled about his body almost seeming to fight his advances. Particles of snow drifted and fluttered in the air.

It was different from Surrey, it felt older, more refined. There were plenty of Tudor style houses lining the streets. Other parts of the village were made entirely out of brick or stone. There was even the remements of an old castle to explore!

And to the west was the Mortimer forest, though Assassin had forbidden him to go there. He'd said that something felt wrong with the air there and to be honest Hadrian had to agree. Something was wrong with it, he couldn't explain it he just felt it.

Thankfully, the small market town was free of the ominous air that seemed to lurk in the forest. He turned down a less crowded street and entered a small deserted playground. It was little more than a few swing sets, a see-saw, and a simple metal slide.

Hadrian walked to the left and climbed up on the swing set. He thought about Assassin, he wasn't quite sure that to think about the man. At first he'd been thrilled to have not just a servant, but someone with him. Now a few months down the line he wasn't quite so sure.

Oh, make no mistake traveling with Assassin was definitely better than living with the Dursely's, it was just different. He was different. Assassin was a cold, hard existence. He'd adapted well to the modern world, but when it came to other matter, he was . . .restrained, unattached.

Hadrian just couldn't figure him out, he just felt blank most of the time. Rarely did he show annoyance and once or twice Hadrian thought he saw something in the man's eyes that could have been described as affection or amusement.

It wasn't the anger, or indifference he was so used to from the people of Surrey. It was-

"Wanna play?" Hadrian's world spun and turned as he lurched forward off the swing. He winched as mulch dug into his hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you alright?"

Hadrian looked up to see a girl about his own age in a red sweater. "I'm fine."

She smiled. "I'm Cassie, and you?" She was slightly taller than himself with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Hadrian." He stood up and blushed himself off. It was a good thing Assassin wasn't around, he'd never live that one down.

They both climbed back onto the swing sets. "I've never seen you here before, are you visiting for the hols?" She asked.

"No." Hadrian struggled for a moment before deciding to tell her an abbreviated version of the truth. "I'm here with my . . Dad, just passing through."

"So you travel a lot then?" Hadrian faintly noticed that she didn't ask about his mum.

"Yeah."

Cassie frowned. "But what about school?"

"Well, when he's not busy . . Dad tutors me on stuff." It was pretty accurate as Assassin didn't want to enroll him in a school so soon. There was a slight chance that the Dursleys were looking for him, and they did move around a lot so Assassin could do . . . something. Hadrian never really looked too deeply into what he was doing. He most certainly did _not_ want to know. Then there was also the fact that Hadrian was behind in most of his school work.

Before he'd go to school tired, bruised, sick, hungry, and sore. His old glasses (Assassin made him replace them) were next to useless as he couldn't even see the board. The teachers never believed that he was really having problems and just ignored him. It was an endless cycle that resulted in less than average performance in a classroom.

"No way! You're so lucky, I wish I didn't have to go to school."

Hadrian shrugged. "It's just different.

Cassie suddenly smiled, Hadrian was filled with a sense of unease. "So I'll bet you don't get much exercise do you?"

"Um, well no actually-" Nothing could really be further than the truth. And Hadrian really didn't like the blood thirsty smile that had crept on to Cassie's face.

"You have a five second head start, are you ready one, two-" Before she'd even finished Hadrian sprang off the swing and began to run.

"FIVE! GET BACK HERE!" She didn't even have the decency to finish. Cassie shrieked as she began to case after him. "Switch places with me!"

"No!" Hadrian dodged her and ran underneath the slide.

"Give me your body~!" Hadrian just continued running away, just what was up with this crazy girl? There was no telling what she'd do if she actually caught him.

"Stop running away!"

"Why should I do that?" Hadrian yelled back at her.

"I promise you'll have a good time!"

"No way!"

"Come on it could work for us, I heard about it in a book somewhere!"

Hadrian paused beside a tree and looked back. "You heard about it in a book?"

Cassie shuffled her feet and looked down. "Well, not really no, I mean I saw a movie that was based on a book about it." She looked up and her eyes seemed to swell to impossibly large proportions.

"Please? No one will notice! I wanna travel too!"

Hadrian just stared at her in shock. Suddenly the blood thirsty grin was back. Cassie gave a war cry and launched herself forward.

She knocked him off of his feet and pinned him. "You let your guard down! Ahahahahaha got you now!" She looked very smug and was giving a very bad impression of an evil laugh.

"AHAHahahahahahahahahah . . . . . . . . . . . . . So what do the villains do after they laugh? I mean it's kinda awkward silence."

Hadrian lurched to the side to push her off, and retreated *Cough*Ran*Cough* away from the crazy girl.

After a few moments he sighed heavily. "Why do you want to travel?"

Cassie stood up and grinned. "I'm going to be the best Pale-ento-gist!" She declared, though she stuttered over the last word. "To do that I need to go to a bunch of different places!"

Hadrian tipped his head to the side slightly. "And where did you get that idea?"

"A movie."

" . . . A movie? . . . Is that your answer to everything?"

She chose to ignore the question. "Yep, I'm gunna go and dig up dinosaur bones!"

" . . . Okay." Hadrian looked away. Just what was with this girl?

"Ehehehe, now I know what you're thinking, there's no way a girl from Ludlow could do that! But I'll do it! You better believe it! Someday I'll go all around the world learning about dinosaurs!"

In spite of himself Hadrian began to smile, Cassie was a hard person to dislike. "And you? What are you going to do? Come on think big! The sky is the limit, or maybe it's not for you!"

"Well." Hadrian blushed. It was something that had started before he'd even summoned Assassin, and had only evolved in the few months since then. If you'd asked him before, it would have been for a warm loving family, a secure life. He had that now, well to an extent.

But at the same time his young mind couldn't help but be influenced by Emiya Shiro, though the consequences of such a dream had promptly been beaten into his head by Assassin.

So yes, his dream was similar to Shiro's but different at the same time. There was more than one way to save someone. He realized that he couldn't have only have been the only child in an abusive environment. And his dream had grown from there.

He would be a doctor, a warrior, someone to listen to people who didn't have a voice. Someone who found those that were drowning in darkness. It was a standard that be he'd be reaching for his entire life. But that was okay, he didn't mind. It was a small price to pay.

He could never be like Emiya Shiro, but that was fine. He was Hadrian, and that was more than enough.

"I want to help people, so as far schooling goes, a doctor maybe?" At least Hadrian wasn't telling her that he'd be a 'hero of justice' or something, even if that was sort of his goal.

"Hmmm, so you're gunna go and join the scrubs?"

Hadrian grimaced. "Not exactly, I'd much rather be a free-"

"Oh, if it isn't Cassandra! What are you doing out here this late?" An older woman walked into the playground and focused on Cassie, though she gave a worried look to Hadrian as well.

"It's Cassie!" She snapped as she crossed her arms.

The woman just gave an indulgent smile. "Of course sweetie, and who's your little friend?"

Mentally laughing at her attitude, Hadrian saved Cassie the trouble of answering. "Hadrian ma'am"

"My, my, what manners if only Cassandra here shared them. I'm Mrs. Hughes."

"It's Cassie! Call me Cassandra again! I dare you! I'll unleash my minions upon you!"

"You have minions?" Hadrian questioned, he doubted that. They'd probably all run away in fear.

"Yeah, sure Clover, Suzie, and Jasper." Cassie replied with no small amount of pride.

"Oh yes I remember when your mother first bought them, it was such a wonderful idea. They were absolutely adorable as baby rabbits, and the perfect little playmates for you."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'rabbits'?

"Don't underestimate them! They're pure evil I tell you!"

"Speaking of your mother, sweetie does she know you're out this late?" Mrs. Hughes asked sounding worried.

Cassie shuffled her feet. "Well, no, not that she'd really notice anyway." She mumbled.

The Mrs. Hughes sighed in disappointment. "I know that Sophia must be busy, but really not even looking after he daughter at a time like this?"

Something sparked in Hadrian's mind but it was gone before he could tell what it was, so instead he just asked the obvious. "What do you mean by that?"

"I take it you're just visiting Hadrian? You should go home as well, it's far too late for a child to be out alone. Honestly single mothers-"

"She's trying! Mum's just really busy!" Cassie looked as though she was about to cry.

"I know dear, but it really doesn't excuse this, not now." The Mrs. Hughes sounded frustrated. "I'll just have to walk the two of you home."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hughes." Hadrian didn't like the idea of an adult knowing where he was staying. If word got out about his situation it could be trouble. They'd probably say something like, it's not healthy for a child to move around do much, why isn't he in school? Or even worse they could try to put him back with the Durselys.

While it was impossible as long as Assassin was around, Hadrian didn't want to take such a chance with an adult. After all they'd never helped him. And Assassin didn't count, not really.

But Mrs. Hughes was not one to give up easily. "Nonsense, we'll take Cassandra home, then I'll escort you."

"Really it's not necessary." Hadrian distantly noticed that Cassie had protested the use of her full name.

"Come along." She grabbed Cassie's hand and Hadrian by his collar, almost as if she feared that he would run off. He wasn't that rude.

Hadrian looked over at Cassie and noticed she still looked depressed. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not okay." Cassie sniffed even as they were drug down the street. "My mum's amazing, what can't anyone understand that? She always does her best, it's not her fault."

"True she's usually busy with work, and doesn't spend that much time at home. But it can't be helped! She's always working hard! It's her dream!"

Hadrian stiffened, it wasn't as if he could give her any advice. He mulled it over for a few minutes before he responded, not wanting to upset her further. "Isn't that fine? You love her right? For you to love her that much she must be a pretty special person."

" . . You're right! Mum's great! No matter what anyone else says!

Both of the children missed Mrs. Hughes's amused and proud smile.

Twenty minutes later, Hadrian had said his goodbyes to Cassie with promises to meet up again soon. He'd also allowed Mrs. Hughes to escort him to his hotel, it wasn't as if he could ditch her without being suspicious. Upon getting back into his room he was greeted with the shock of, well not his life. But probably the biggest one Hadrian had since he'd summoned Assassin.

"Where were you?" Despite his hard voice Hadrian was surprised to find that Assassin sounded almost . . . worried.

"Just walking, then I played a bit in the park with a girl."

Something flashed through his eyes but Hadrian couldn't quite identify it. "I see, did anything of note happen?"

"No, why are you being like this, Assassin?"

The former executioner just shrugged. "It's not important at the moment. Tell me about your day."

Hadrian's face brightened and in a rare show of childish innocence he flung himself on the bed. "I met this really weird girl, her names Cassandra by the way. But she really hates it when you call her by anything other than Cassie. And do you know what she did? She-"

* * *

Far from that location of warmth with many people near, there was a room. Its sole occupant unable to even feel the sun's rays. No warmth, sound, or light penetrated her glass prison.

These days she couldn't even find it in herself to turn around and face her captor. She knew what he'd left on the floor outside her cage. And she couldn't bear it. The poor things had been left scattered, like broken dolls all around the floor.

The last time she'd dared the horror had nearly overcome what was left of her mind. And she could not afford to lose her sanity, not now after everything. She still had hope.

But the lifeless puppets still lay on the floor. Almost as if _He_ was trying to mock her. Worlds could not describe the pure and utter despair she felt. They were insignificant to defend her actions.

It was all her fault.

"Why? Why don't you ever accept anyone I bring you?!"

She didn't answer she never did, not that she could. She regretted ever using her voice in front of him oh-so many years ago.

Her prison made by the forbearer of her captor did it's job well. The countless runes inscribed on the tank, contained her, _her_.

So she prayed, she prayed for a miracle. That someone with enough strength to resist her captor found them. She was running out of time.

* * *

 **I recommend listening to 'Moonlit Night'** **while reading this, I think it captures the mood perfectly. Sorry for those who wanted to see more of Assassin, it's coming don't worry. Over 700 views? 18 favs and 38 follows? And on the first chapter? Wow thanks guys, you're all awesome. Alright show of hands many people cried at the end of Death Parade? I know did, I mean it was the first time, well 2** **nd** **time I really, really wanted to change the ending. Normally I'm fine with sad endings but here? No, I knew what was going to happen, but dammit all I wanted a happy ending for them. For those of you wondering, yes this ark does have actual plot significance. That being said, should I divide this ark and post parts of it, while doing Hogwarts as well? Also yes, I'm aware that Ludlow is a real place, but that's easier to work off of. Until next time,**


	3. Three Sets of Footprints in the Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any part of the Fate/stay franchise, each of which belongs to their own respective owners, J. K. Rowling and** **Type-Moon**

 **When he was seven, Harry Potter had a wish, a desire born out of a life in darkness. And his wish managed to touch the edge of the heavens, it searched until it rested at the Throne of Heroes. Though he was given the tools, his wish had a condition, a new grail war. Four years later he gets a letter and a few visitors that by all rights he should have never seen again. But he's not** _ **just**_ **Harry any more, he's Hadrian and master to perhaps one of the bloodiest heroic spirits in existence. However he's still just an eleven year old child, so the question becomes, 'Where does he go from here'?**

 **Rated M: There's going to be lot of dark stuff here, I'm putting this out there right now. Death, Torture, Abandonment, Child abuse, well you get the idea.**

 **Beneath the Shadow of High Justice**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Three Sets of Footprints in the Snow**

 _Hadrian age 7_

"So let's see, five across is also five letters and is the word for hired thugs."

"That one's almost too easy." Hadrian replied to his friend. "It's goons." Dudley and his gang certainly qualified. And come to think of it, his uncle also had a goonish look. Huh, it must run in the family. At least Hadrian didn't look like a hippo, or a giraffe.

"Mm-uh, it's your turn." Cassandra looked up from their shared crossword puzzle.

It'd been a fun week and sometimes they actually did normal activities. They'd gone exploring, built forts in the snow and created a small base in the park, it'd been surprisingly warm. Hadrian had learned that if you got rid of the snow, layer down a few branches and kept out of the wind, you could be warm outside during the winter.

The Dursley's had certainly expected him to come up with something to avoid freezing all the times they locked him outside or in the shed. Well actually they hadn't they'd probably counted on him dying of hypothermia or something.

He's quickly learned that Cassie was an inexplicable ball of energy. She'd find and drag him out for the weirdest things at the oddest times. And that had only increased when she'd discovered where his hotel was. Sometimes they'd sit on a bench and snark about the people who passed by. Other times they went into stores, trying out various things. Usually they made such a racket they were asked to leave. Cassie's crowning achievement had to be convincing him to fish though. Yeah, she'd convinced him to fish in the winter, at a drain with bark and leaves for bait.

Hadrian would probably never live that one down.

But today they were doing something slightly different. Assassin had thrown a book of puzzles at him earlier, saying something about his brain. Yeah, Hadrian really didn't get that part either, but he was willing to do the crossword puzzles. Provided he had help of course.

And what better place than a library? They were fortunate that it was pretty much empty, although the lady at the children's desk was acting weird. She'd check in on them every five minutes or so.

"Five letters again, begins with a T. Means one-tenth."

Cassandra pouted. "Ahh, come on I gave you an easy one." She looked over at the dictionary the Librarian had given them. "How can I even look it up, if I don't know what it is?"

"I think its tithe, actually." Hadrian replied easily.

" . . . What? That makes no sense!"

"Mmmm, actually it used to be the money that people had to pay to the government. That's why it's 'one-tenth' they had to pay a lot."

Cassandra gave him a vicious smile. "Okay then Mr. Smart guy, what's six letters and means light headed?"

"Well, it can't be 'dizzy' can it?" He paused to think, trying to think about anything that could be a match. "Don't we have any other hints?"

"Well nine down is sleigh, so I guess it starts with an 'H'."

"An H really? What fits?"

Cassandra suddenly started looking very smug. "Tsk, tsk. I don't think you're taking it literally, Hadrian."

"Okay then, what do you think it is?"

"It's haloed, obviously!" **(No joke I did a crossword like that)**

"There's no way –"

"Hah!" Cassandra exclaimed as she wrote the word in the blank.

"Seriously? Come on! You know what? Fine! My turn, five letters, third one is 'O'. To crumble to the sea."

"Now you're just being a spiteful baby Hadrian." She twirled a pen between her fingers.  
"Well you would know all about that right Cassie?" Hadrian couldn't resist the jab. He was after all still just seven years old.

"Alright that's enough out of you two. Try to keep it down." Ahh there was the Librarian again, right on time.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Hadrian apologized. He glared at his friend until she wilted and gave in.

"Me too." Cassandra consented. Now that was an accomplishment from her. Hadrian had certainly never heard her apologize.

The Librarian just smiled kindly. "The sun's going to set soon, you both should probably head home." She glanced outside to the gently fluttering snowfall in the evening sky.

"But the Library doesn't close for a few hours yet!" Cassandra argued.

A firm gleam entered her kind brown eyes. "Come on now, let's clean up your things together okay? You can always come back tomorrow. In fact why don't you come every day until school starts again?"

Hadrian frowned. Just what was going on with all the adults in the town? Even Assassin had been getting a bit jumpy these past few days.

"Sure that sound like fun, right Hadrian?" Cassandra quipped.

"My, such a big girl. What year are you?" **(Sorry if this isn't right, but I think you'll get the idea anyway)**

"I'm seven, so year three."

The Librarian nodded. "And you, young man?"

"The same." Hadrian shuffled his feet. School. He could still remember his first day. The Dursley's had screwed up big time in his opinion that day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hadrian age 5_

"Good Morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Ellis." The children chimed back automatically.

"Then let's start with roll call! Andrew?" The young teachers' peppy voice rang through the excitement filled classroom.

"Here!"

It hurt. The dark haired child whimpered and sunk deeper into his seat at the back of the class room. One tiny hand clutching his head, and the other wrapped around his caved in stomach.

It hurt so much. There were some days when he wondered what he'd done to deserve this. His aunt and uncle liked to say it was his mere existence. But he didn't believe them. He couldn't believe them.

Though saying it in front of them did have its perks. Why only last week his aunt had given him two slices of bread when he'd agreed with her. Though his uncle was a different matter. He'd tried, he truly had to find a way to appease him. But no such luck.

Dear Uncle Vernon's favorite pastime seemed to be beating his nephew until he was blue and purple. He's claimed it was a great stress relief. Then again he also said that the cause of his stress was his nephew. Naturally daddy dearest had let darling Duddy-kins join in on the fun.

The weakened child slumped over onto the cool desk. He sighed, the temperature did wonders for his arching head. It was almost too relaxing to stay awake.

The child wondered sometimes though, just what had aunt Petunia been thinking when she'd named her son Dudley. Jeez, what they called him. Even what they called him, 'freak' and 'boy' were better names than that. And that was all he had. He'd asked before but they'd always said the son of useless wastrel and a drug addict whore wasn't worth a name. Then after that he'd been smacked a few times for asking questions.

That was the number one rule of living with the Durselys don't ask questions. Well that and, slave away working until you drop dead. Don't make too much noise, don't eat too much. Punishments were usually carried out by his uncle and cousin. Aunt Petunia rarely joined in, but that was probably because she'd break her boney wrists if she smacked him too hard.

It was also the father and son duo's fault he was in this condition. Honestly they'd beat him up worse than usual the night before his first day at school. His uncle had even said that the school wouldn't care about what happened to him, but went ahead and threated him not to say anything.

None of the neighbors ever seemed to care, and his condition was pretty obvious. For some reason the people of Privet Drive were all convinced that he was an incarnation of the devil. The work of his loving relatives no doubt. Honestly a five year old as a delinquent? Obviously something was very wrong with people.

Or maybe there was something wrong with him. That was what he was always told, after all who would care about him? No parents, no friends, not even a remotely kind relative or neighbor.

There was a tiny voice inside him that said they were wrong. That there was someone out there who loved him. But with each beating the voice grew fainter. But the child refused to give up. He would not give his relatives the satisfaction of seeing him break.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" The teacher's worried voice called out. She looked around the classroom searching for her missing student.

Finally she spotted a dark haired child slumped over at the back. She sighed. Yet another problem child this year, and it seemed like it was going so well.

She reached out to shake the boy awake, ignoring the way he flinched underneath her fingers. It was a natural reaction Ms. Ellis had seen in children that she'd woken up before.

His bright green eyes snapped open and locked onto the teacher in confusion. "Huh?"

"Harry, we'll have nap time later. Try to stay awake until then okay?"

The child looked around the classroom and the other children started laughing. Dudley was snorting like the piglet he- oh, excuse me that's an insult to pigs.

Harry, huh. Well it was better than Dudley at the least. So much for being a freak, he had a surprisingly normal name.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Come along now."

Hadrian blinked and returned to the present. Cassie finished shoving the rest of their stuff into her bag and took the Librarian's outstretched hand. "Let's go Hadrian."

He nodded and followed the two outside into the cold. Thankfully there wasn't much snow on the ground, more of a light dusting. It'd be a bit of a problem to walk back with any more snow.

"Take care and hurry home you two, okay?" The Librarian looked around in worry as she sent them off.

As the two rounded corner, Cassie finally spoke what was on both of their minds. "That woman was acting a bit odd don't you think?"

"Yeah. She kept checking up on us the entire time we were there."

"It's not only that." Cassie persisted. "I wouldn't expect you to know since you're just visiting, but everyone's been acting weird! Even my mom's been strange these past few days."

Hadrian shrugged as they walked along. "I don't know."

Cassie frowned then suddenly lit up. "My mom got a promotion a few days ago!"

"Really, that's nice I guess." Dear uncle Vernon had certainly been happy when he got one. And after gorging himself on the feast that Hadrian cooked Vernon celebrated by beating the shit out of his nephew.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be home a bit more." Hadrian smiled at her. He may not have understood it, but he did know that Cassie loved her mother a lot. And that even though she loved her mother and always wanted to see her, that Cassie would put her mother's work about her wishes. It was actually kind of sweet, and very noble coming from her.

After all this was the girl who repeatedly seeked him out (Stalked) and dragged him around for stuff.

"I wish I had flowers though."

"Oh, to congratulate her?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah I was watching this sitcom the other day. And this man gave his wife a whole armful of flowers."

"Well that's nice-"

"Yeah, but I really didn't understand the part after when she put them down and dragged him off. Maybe there's something better than flowers?"

Hadrian shook his head at her. "Well it's winter anyway. You can't get good flowers unless you pay for them. How much do you have on you?"

"Let me see." Cassie began to search through her coat pockets. Before long she's pulled out a few mints and two pounds. "I forgot I spent all my allowance on candy!" She wailed. "What am I going to do!?"

"Well maybe I can-" Hadrian sighed he usually didn't ask Assassin for money, but. . .

Hadrian jerked his head to the side in amazement as Cassie ran over to a nearby flower pot and kneeled. "I just need things a bit warmer right? I can do that! So please grow for me!"

Hadrian smiled and gave a half-hearted sigh at his friend's behavior. "Even if you do that-"

"It's . . . working?" Cassie exclaimed.

Hadrian's jaw dropped as slowly the frost retreated from the pot. Several thin green stalks sprouted out of the soil and began to climb towards the cloudy sky. First small little buds appeared, but as the children continued to watch they gave way to violet colored petals.

Hadrian stared at the plant in wonder then back at Cassie. This meant, this had to mean . . He wasn't alone after all! Cassie could do magic too! Hadrian couldn't contain his broad grin, turning to congratulate her he finally looked at her face.

There was a mixture of horror and shock. She was looking at her hands as if they didn't belong to her. That wouldn't do, there was nothing wrong with magic. Hadrian wanted to make sure that she understood that.

He quickly grasped her shaking, not from the cold, hands. Looking directly into her eyes he spoke, "It's alright. Really it's fine."

"Hadrian, just" She whimpered. " . . .Why? How c-ould I? I mean-it was joke!" Cassie looked terrified.

"Listen, just listen to me okay? Wait here I'll be back in five minutes." Hadrian had to go get Assassin, he'd be able to help her understand. The Hotel wasn't that far away anyways.

Hadrian released her hands then swiftly stood and turned to run back to his hotel. He understood exactly how Cassie must being feeling right now. The self-disgust and hatred, the fear. His poor friend was probably still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she caused the impossible to happen. And she knew that it had been her.

When Hadrian had been younger he'd never connected the accidents caused by magic with himself. It had only been after meeting Assassin and having him explain everything that Hadrian finally realized that his magic had likely been the reason he's survived so long at Privet Drive.

Hadrian was about to run around the corner when he heard a quiet gasp, followed by a light thump. He quickly turned around and his bright green eyes widened at the sight.

There was his friend face down in the snow with a large man dressed in a long trench coat towering over her small, frail form. Dread pooled in Hadrian's stomach as the man began to giggle and he froze in place.

"Heheheheheh, finally. . . . .Finally! This one will do!" The man had a hysterical and high pitched voice. He leaned down and stroked Cassie's rosy tear stained cheek with a gloved hand. "Yes, you'll do nicely, won't you sweetie?"

Hadrian stood frozen at the sight, legs locked in place. That was his friend. His first and only. The girl who dragged him out with ridiculous ideas. The girl who probably shared his gift, the burden of magic. The first person to offer out a hand to him. The seven year old boy grit his teeth and a fire began to blaze in his eyes.

Absolutely not. No way was he allowing this man to take his friend and do who knows what to her.

With some semblance of a plan he sprung forward, grabbing several golf-ball sized rocks from the ground. He pulled back his arm and flung the first rock forward in a near perfect arc that struck the man in the face.

The man flinched slightly as the rock hit him. Then his gaze swept around towards Hadrian, searching for the person who'd thrown it. The man's sclera swelled and almost seemed to overtake his pupils. And he smiled, his lips curled in a dark mockery of a smile. Mouth stretched impossibly wide that barred his white teeth.

And in a haunting, deceptively sweet voice he called out. "Hello kid. Nice weather we're having isn't it? Why don't you and you little friend come with me?"

Hadrian took a quick step back and the man frowned. "What's wrong? I promise I won't bite. I already have quite a collection of toys at home, perhaps you'd like play with me?"

Hadrian froze again for a moment as the man began to walk over, madness gleaming in his eyes. This wasn't a drunk angry, but predictable Uncle Vernon. There was something about this man. A sort of darkness, sadness was secreted from him. Like a mad, blood craving predator.

Hadrian gave a quick glance to Cassie. She'd be alright if he could just lure the man away. A quick fierce smile flashed over his face. He was plenty fast, he had to be to out run Dudley's gang all day.

But sadly it wasn't to be. What Hadrian forgot was the fact that Dudley and his lackeys were still just children. They weren't adults with all the reach, strength and stamina that came with growing up.

Hadrian didn't even last twenty seconds, when he started to run the man sped up as well. Covering far more ground that Hadrian's short legs could. One large hand grabbed him the scruff of his collar trapping him, the other went directly for his face.

Hadrian's world faded to black as the man pressed a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth.

"Well, I can't just leave you alone and out in the cold now can I? Hmm perhaps the other girls will want some company."

* * *

Sophia Graham ran through the streets of Ludlow with what little energy she had left. It'd had already been a few hours, at first she'd thought that Cassie was just late. But as time slowly crawled by it became apparent that something was wrong.

Even now it was hard to push the worst possibilities to the back of her mind and focus. She should have never let this happen. It was all her fault, Cassie was just seven. How could she, her mother let have let her child roam freely? Especially when she'd known there'd been other disappearances.

If Cassie was one of them . . . . . . .

No, no Sophia couldn't even bear the thought. Cassie was all that she had.

She'd already called everyone she knew and the police, and now she was running towards her last hope. Sophia had been ecstatic when Cassie had told her she'd made a friend. Her boundless energy usually scared the other children away.

Lately even Sophia had less time to even talk with her own daughter. She was such a wild thing, always getting into something or going somewhere. It was hard for her to keep up with Cassie, beside the new promotion would make sure that Cassie would have everything she ever needed.

Hadrian? Wasn't that the boy's name? Either way fortunately, Cassie had told her where he was staying. Cassie had to be there, she was just playing with that boy and lost track of time. Sophia would be grounding her when they got back. Really Cassie had the bad habit of giving her continuous heart attacks.

"I'm sorry Ms. Graham." Assassin carefully kept the worry out of his voice. "But Hadrian hasn't come back either."

"You're just kidding right?" She watched the other man in disbelief. "She's in there isn't she?" Sophia grabbed his shoulder and leaned forward to gaze into the hotel room. "Cassie? Come on it's time to go home."

"Ma'am"

"Come on dear, stop hiding and come out!" Assassin could feel her hands shaking, and sighed. He carefully pried her off, and began to guide her towards the lift.

"Stop! Where are you taking me?"

"To the lobby." He needed to set out immediately, there was no telling what had happened to his young, naïve master.

"It's you," Assassin looked down at her hysterical tone. "You took my daughter away from me! Where is she?" Sophia began to struggle desperately in his firm grip.

"I'll find them."

* * *

 **Well that escalated pretty quickly, I sure love to write cliffhangers don't I? Both kids are kidnapped and Cassie's a witch. Did anyone guess that would happen? I'll probably be dropping another bomb next chapter. BTW 2,300 views? Thank you sooo much, I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story. Next time, s*** gets real. I've been building up this part since the first chapter. I've already got Hadrian's weapon picked out, I'll give you all a hint. It was a weapon featured on 'Forged in Fire', try guessing which one! Until next time, please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
